For the period of February 1, 1977 to January 31, 1978, the objectives and methods for this Research Study remains the same as the previous year, and thus is as follows: Several Radiation Therapy services with adequate patient load, well-trained and experienced medical and technical staff will continue to work under the supervision of Loyola University Medical Center Radiation Therapy Department to enter patients in the protocols that the R.T.O.G. (Radiation Therapy Oncology Group), in cooperation with other groups, had devised to investigate the effectiveness of cancer treatments. Our constituted group, through institutional funding, will contribute the number of patients expected from a full member of Radiation Therapy Oncology Group in different radiation therapy protocols or combined radiation therapy, surgery, chemotherapy and immunology clinical trials. At the same time, our group will take an active role in the design of new studies. The purpose of R.T.O.G. is to organize clinical studies at a national level.